


Lea's Birthday

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Dunya attempts to give her girlfriend a good birthday. Dunya and Jacky belong to Zebrablanket and Lea belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr.





	Lea's Birthday

Dunya Salter was on Facebook. Had anyone known who she truly was, there would be public outcry, her account would be shut down within minutes, the druids would show up on her doorstep to throw her in shackles and back into her interminable prison at the bottom of the ocean. Fortunately for her, though, nobody could prove that she was actually Garnok, enemy of the Soul Riders and destroyer of worlds, and so she was safe to browse Facebook at her leisure. Even if that time happened to be one minute past midnight.

A notification caused Dunya to recoil with a hiss, her eyes burning with more than just the light reflected from the screen. Behind her, on the large double bed that they shared, Dunya’s girlfriend, who had gone to bed hours ago, rolled over with a sleepy mumble.

“Go to bed,” Lea mumbled. Dunya ignored her. She was too busy staring at the notification.

“Alessa Duskhill’s birthday today” the notification read, showing an image of a Satanic star, which was her profile picture. Dunya frowned. It couldn’t be Lea’s birthday, she would’ve told her, wouldn’t she? Humans liked to celebrate birthdays, among many other occasions, according to the research that Dunya had done (said research had involved watching some very trashy reality TV and soaps). There was one way to find out for sure, so Dunya quietly dialled the one number that she rarely dialled, sneaking out of the room so that she wouldn’t wake her girlfriend by speaking.

“Dunya, what the hell, what are you still doing up at this hour?” came the angry voice of Jacqueline Zebrablanket from the phone.

“What are you still doing up at this hour?” Dunya retorted.

“My phone rang, that’s kind of a good reason for waking up,” said Jacky.

“But you don’t sound like you just woke up,” said Dunya. “You sound far too awake for that.”

“Alright, fine, so I was still up, sue me,” said Jacky. “What do you want?”

“Is today, tomorrow, whatever, Lea’s birthday?” asked Dunya. Her question came so out of left field that Jacky was stunned into silence for a few moments. But at last, just when Dunya was glancing at the phone to ensure that the call hadn’t dropped (cell phone reception was very spotty out on the Dark Core base, after all), Jacky spoke.

“Yeah, why?” asked Jacky.

“Just checking,” said Dunya. “I still do not trust this book of faces.”

“Hey, I don’t trust Facebook either since they let you on,” said Jacky. Dunya scowled, her phone beginning to smell like burning plastic, but then she calmed herself, remembering her mission.

“You’re her best friend, what should I get her?” asked Dunya. More stunned silence followed.

“Uhh, I dunno. Oh, wait, yes, I do know,” said Jacky. Dunya heard clicking through the phone. “There’s a Fall Out Boy concert coming up soon, she loves that band. Get her tickets to it.”

“I will do so,” said Dunya, moving her phone away from her ear so that she could see the screen to end the call. Through the speaker, she faintly heard Jacky thanking her for some reason. Humans were strange.

When Lea awoke the next morning to a distinct lack of sunlight upon her face, she was pleased to at least find her girlfriend snuggled up beside her, still fast asleep. She smiled and kissed Dunya’s cheek, eliciting a snort and sleepy mumble from her girlfriend. Lea grinned, watching the reincarnation of evil sleep like any other human. She even snored, her mouth hanging open to create a small puddle of drool upon the pillow. She was, in a word, adorable.

The sun was high in the sky by the time the ‘adorable’ demon awoke, and she was decidedly less adorable as she flew out of bed upon glancing at the digital clock on her bedside table. Half the day was gone, she was late, she hadn’t even organised a cake or a party or even so much as wished her girlfriend a happy birthday… damn it, she was such a bad girlfriend. Throwing on some clean clothes and not even bothering with her hair, Dunya headed for the base’s kitchen. Surely, they would at least have a packaged cake that she could use to bake her girlfriend a cake. She didn’t trust anyone else to not poison her girlfriend.

“Yes!” Dunya cheered upon finding a book that read, quite simply, ‘Baking for Evil and Profit’, by a miss ‘Betty Crocker’. She had no idea who the woman was, but the cake on the recipe’s page looked delicious, full of chocolate and sugar. Putting the book down, Dunya dumped the flour onto the counter, as the recipe instructed, and drew a summoning circle in the flour with her finger. She was pretty sure that the eggs in the fridge were chicken eggs, eggs were eggs, weren’t they?

Several minutes later, Dunya frowned in annoyance at the floury, battery demon that was growling at her and flinging batter everywhere from the kitchen countertop.

“Oh, shut up,” said Dunya, firing a blast of fire at it. The demon cooked, but it still maintained demon shape. “You are a liar, Betty Crocker.” That said, she set the cookbook on fire and left the base, heading for the mainland. She knew that one of Lea’s friends was a good cook, she just hoped that she could convince the girl to cook for her.

Louisa had nothing planned for the day, and was enjoying her rare day off with a movie. She sat on the couch, alone but for her cat, her attention fixed firmly on the movie. She did have some Jorflix to catch up on, but it could wait. Besides, it was very rare for her to just sit down and watch a movie without playing games on her phone or iPad. But this movie was interesting.

Until a girl stepped out from the shadow thrown by her couch, and Louisa screamed. Her cat bolted away, going to hide somewhere, while Louisa gasped in air and tried to calm down.

“You there, Louisa, can you- stop screaming, it’s only me,” said Dunya.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack,” said Louisa, finally catching her breath and turning in her seat to face the demon girl. “Is that your new party trick or something?”

“Jessica says that my shadow walking is coming along very well,” said Dunya with a proud smile. “But that’s not why I came here.”

“Not that I’d put it past you to come here just to scare innocent people,” Louisa muttered.

“No, I need you to bake a cake for Lea’s birthday,” said Dunya. “I tried, but er… I’m not a cook.”

“I know what you are,” said Louisa, her tone suddenly becoming more serious as she looked directly at her. Dunya shifted, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. 

“What am I, then?” asked Dunya. “I am just a normal human girl, like you.”

“Your eyes glow red sometimes, you’re afraid of water, your horse has flaming hooves,” said Louisa, sounding like she was reciting something. Dunya was too alarmed to notice it, however, and the reference reached orbit at blistering speeds.

“You can’t prove anything,” said Dunya. Maybe this had been a terrible idea. Maybe she should ask someone else.

“No, you’re supposed to say- oh, never mind,” said Louisa with a huff. “I was trying to make a Twilight reference.” Dunya frowned, confused.

“What does the time of day have to do with anything?” asked Dunya. “Though I would like the cake to be cooked before twilight, I aim to have a pleasant birthday dinner with my Lea.”

“Never mind,” said Louisa with a sigh. “I’ll bake your cake.” Dunya grinned.

“Excellent,” said Dunya, plopping herself down on the couch. Louisa was Lea’s friend, she trusted that she wouldn’t poison her girlfriend or anything. She also knew what Lea liked, so that made things a whole lot easier. Dunya could just sit back, relax, and try to befriend the cat that had just emerged from the bedroom. Upon seeing Dunya, however, the cat hissed and ran back into the bedroom. Dunya frowned. Why did animals run from her?

It wasn’t long before Dunya scented delicious smells wafting out of the kitchen. She smiled. It smelled like the batter monster had before it had fried entirely. She had no doubts that Lea would love this confection once it was done. It may not have been baked with her own love, but she’d heard that Louisa had a great love of baking. Maybe that would put love into the dish anyway. Dunya resisted the urge to check on how the cooking was going, though, content to simply watch Louisa’s TV and take advantage of her hospitality. Some humans were so trusting, though Dunya knew that Louisa and her friends in Evergray’s Followers were getting scarily close to unveiling her true identity. Not that anyone would believe them, though, Evergray was considered a nutter by everyone, and his followers nuttier still. So Dunya felt perfectly at ease in Louisa’s house.

At last, the cake was done, and Dunya took the container that it was placed in and left the house where Louisa lived. Fortunately, Dunya didn’t encounter anyone as she rode Copperclash to the post office in Silverglade Village. She’d spent a large amount of Dark Core’s money on overnight delivery, after all, so Lea’s gifts had better be there. Derek had no clue how lucky he was that her packages had arrived. But Dunya got the fright of her immortal life when she turned around to see a smiling Lea sitting on her Jorvik Wild Horse. But Dunya recovered rather quickly, grinning at her girlfriend.

“Lea! What a pleasant surprise,” said Dunya, not even trying to hide the packages that she held. Lea had already seen them anyway, so what was the point?

“I came here to collect my birthday packages and cards and such,” said Lea. “What are you doing here?”

“Happy birthday!” said Dunya, still grinning as she thrust the packages towards her girlfriend. Lea struggled to hold them all, the envelope fluttering to the ground. Dunya picked it up, placing it back on top of the pile.

“Let’s maybe go somewhere to put these down and open these,” said Lea.

“Yes, that’s probably a good idea,” said Dunya, nodding, and accompanied her girlfriend over to Nilmer’s Highland. Silverglade was rather crowded, and had too much druid activity to boot, but Nilmer’s Highland was nice and abandoned and quiet, but for the occasional lost or roleplaying newbie rider. Fortunately, there were none of those up here, and the wizard was… otherwise occupied. The two sat at one of the many picnic tables scattered about, and Dunya placed the cake container on the table and then watched with a big, excited grin on her face as Lea unwrapped the packages. It was the human custom to wrap gifts in pretty paper, but Dunya hadn’t had time for that. Perhaps next year, she would.

The look on Lea’s face when she opened the envelope first, however, said it all. She gasped, dropping the two precious pieces of paper so that they fluttered to the table.

“Dunya,” Lea managed to squeak, looking at her girlfriend with wide, amazed eyes. Dunya grinned.

“It is the band that you like,” said Dunya. Lea grinned, tears in her eyes, and reached across the table to give her girlfriend a tight hug and a kiss.

“I hope you feel up to coming,” said Lea. “I know you don’t like crowds but I really love them and-“

“I’ll go,” said Dunya. “Of course I will, I have to ensure that you are safe.” Lea gave a little happy sob before she gave her another smooch.

The next few gifts were received with much the same enthusiasm, Lea squealing and immediately changing into her Supernatural t-shirt that Dunya had bought for her.

“It’s even in my size,” said Lea, still grinning. “I love you.” Dunya smiled, feeling that odd warm feeling of ‘love’ in her chest.

“I love you too,” said Dunya. She watched while Lea pulled the posters out of their tubes, and then felt another wave of love rush through her at the look of utter delight on Lea’s face as she beheld the poster.

“You’re the best girlfriend,” said Lea, walking around the table and hugging her girlfriend tightly.

“You can put the posters up in my bedroom if you like,” said Dunya. “I am sure that you know more about interior decorating than I do.”

“I think the Supernatural one will fit your room,” said Lea. “It’ll go with the gothic motif.”

“Yes,” said Dunya, nodding and pretending that she knew exactly what her girlfriend had just said. Lea gave her a gentle smile and a kiss. Dunya may not know much, but she knew what her girlfriend liked. Or, at least, she knew two of the things that her girlfriend liked outside of herself and horses. And that was good enough for now.


End file.
